A Childish Tale
by Shadows42
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has fallen victim to a biscuit. An age-changing biscuit. 10 years younger! it proclaimed. Seems like you have to take some things very seriously... How will the Generation of Miracles respond to a five-year old Kuroko? Chapter 2; the childish, snack-addicted, tall, purple-haired centre player. Murasakibara Atsushi.
1. The Fateful Biscuit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke in any way, shape or form. It's far too epic to be owned by me...

* * *

"Ah."

"Ah, indeed."

"Ah... Wait… **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'AH'?**"

Five of the strongest players in the Junior/Senior High basketball circuit stood in a circle staring at a bundle on the floor.

The first one to speak after the outburst from Aomine was Midorima.

"Somehow… It worked. Not that it was meant to."

Murasakibara was looking at a half-eaten vanilla tasting biscuit in his hands.

_Makes you feel 10 years younger!_ It proclaimed.

"I suppose… That we should see a doctor…" Akashi was, for perhaps the first time in his life, completely bewildered.

"Let's run through the events! Okay, so firstly, Murasakibara-cchi came in with a vanilla biscuit even though he's meant to be training with the rest of us! And then he fed it to Kuroko-cchi, ignoring the label that says it'll make you feel younger! And now, Kuroko-cchi is five!" Kise, unlike the others, looked positively giddy.

"MURASAKIBARA! What the hell did you do?" Aomine wasn't the calmest person right now…

"Nothing, I just thought that vanilla was Kuro-chin's favourite flavour, so I bought it for him."

Akashi spoke up once more, "Let's see a doctor." His eyes gleamed.

The others inched away, nodding.

* * *

"GET OUT!" The doctor literally threw them out.

"I suppose that his horoscope is Leo. Leo's have a bad day today." Midorima pushed his glasses back up.

"Ryota, let me go. I won't be blamed."

"Somebody help! Akashi-cchi is trying to murder the doctor with a pair of scissors!"

The others looked over and saw Kise trying to restrain a furious Akashi, who was holding a pair of strangely sharp scissors, from charging back in and putting them to use.

"Akashi-chin, I don't think that's wise." Murasakibara was still holding onto the biscuit, but was also cradling a certain five-year old in his arms.

Akashi stopped struggling for a moment, whilst the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should use a gun."

And Akashi resumed his struggling, this time with a feral grin.

"Murasakibara! Itai!" Aomine, just about to strangle Murasakibara, was suddenly hit on the head by a certain pink-haired manager.

"Hey! Been a while…Huh? What's going on?" Momoi, blinked as she spied the bundle in Murasakibara's arms.

"Hmm? Who's this?" The others sucked in a breath, scooting away instinctively.

"**WHAT?**"

Sure enough, many of the passerby's could only wince and cover their ears.

"W-w-wait a moment! What's going on here? He looks just like…"

And so, Kise proceeded to repeat the story once more.

* * *

"But girls are good with kids! C'mon, Satsuki-chan!" Aomine had been whining for well over twenty minutes now.

"No means no! It's your fault," At his, Momoi pointed at every member of the Generation of Miracles, "so you deal with it!"

And with that, the only female closely associated with the Generation of Miracles skipped around a random corner on the street.

"We'll just have to take care of him then. This sort of thing shouldn't last very long." Midorima blinked as the others looked at him.

"You're doing it!"

"But, from what I can tell, Kise has the most experience with kids due to his cousins."

"No way! Murasakibara seems to be doing fine!"

"Aomine was best friends with Kuro-chin before, so he should be the one to take care of him."

"Hey! Akashi is good with people!" At the disbelieving glares sent his way, Aomine quickly corrected himself, "I'm sure he'll be good with Tetsu!"

"Midorima-cchi!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Aomine-chin!"

"Murasakibara!"

"Murasakibara it is."

Akashi swiftly ended the 'discussion'.

"Ah. Alright."

"Sure."

"WAIT! What?"

The others grinned at him in their own ways and went on their merry way.

Murasakibara sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'll be able to finally figure out how Kuro-chin thinks…"

And so, Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles, was turned into a five-year old due to a mysterious biscuit and was about to be taken care of by Murasakibara Atsushi.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, firstly, I would like to say this: Add me to your alerts if you want, but don't expect regular updates. I'm completely horrible at updating. Completely horrible. This fic will follow no particular plot other than the building of bonds and the such between the Generation of Miracles.

If you have any suggestions or ideas for this fic, or any of my other ones (Bright Shadows is also for KNB), please review or PM me!

I really appreciate them, seriously.

Kage-chan!~


	2. Centre

Murasakibara entered his apartment, checking to make sure that Kuro-chin was still asleep.

And he was.

With a peaceful face, overly-large clothing, fists that grabbed onto Murasakibara's clothing and a naturally cute face, Murasakibara felt like melting.

Was this how the girls felt whenever they actually saw Kuro-chin?

They did seem to squeal and break eardrums whenever he was noticed…. (Not that it was often).

Murasakibara sighed.

"I'm a teenager myself, and I've never handled a kid for more than half a day, and that was babysitting my cousin. Ah… This is going to be hard…."

He wondered if Kuro-chin was the whiny, tantrum-every-second, type of kid. But, reflecting on his normal self, it most likely wasn't true.

And then Murasakibara remembered his cousin.

At first, he had appeared calm and strangely mature for a five year old. And then, as soon as the brat's parents had left, he had changed straight into a devil.

Murasakibara hated children.

Not only did they steal his sweets, he was the one blamed if they got in trouble.

This was going to be _extremely _hard.

* * *

"There we go. Hmm… What else do I need?" Quickly tucking Kuro-chin into his bed, Murasakibara straightened (thankful for the extra tall ceiling) and was just about to head to his cupboards.

That, of course, contained nothing but sweets and snacks.

Halfway there, Murasakibara paused as he heard someone knocking.

"Hmm? Who could that be?"

Ignoring it, he headed over to the cupboard to get his sweets anyways.

And then he headed over to the door.

Nothing could deter Murasakibara from sweets.

Opening the door, the purple-haired giant (he had been made fun of in his primary years; 'the one-eyed, one-horned, big flying purple people eater', but the kids who had sung it were found unable to talk the next day) found no one there.

Just as he was about to turn around, he saw a pink package on the floor.

Blinking, Murasakibara knew that no one else but one particular person could have sent him the package.

Sure enough, there was a letter taped onto it:

_Hope you're doing well! Treat Tetsu-chan well! He's so cute! Here are some clothes, which should fit him._

Murasakibara's eyes seemed to lighten for a moment.

Then he read the next bit.

_No, you are not handing him over to me! As much as I would LOVE to take care of Tetsu-chan, _(Murasakibara swore he saw dried teardrops at this point…) _it's up to you boys to deal with it! It's good training for the future after all…_

_With love,_

_Satsuki-chan! ^^_

Murasakibara twitched at the last bit.

Training… Training… Future…

…Children.

As much as he may seem like it, he wasn't dumb, after all.

Ignoring his thoughts Murasakibara entered his room to check up on Kuro-chin.

From experience, Murasakibara knew that children, alone, time and object(s) were enough to massacre the world.

But strangely enough, it was still peaceful.

The centre player for the Generation of Miracles breathed a sigh of relief, munching through some pocky.

And then he saw the bed.

It was empty.

Murasakibara felt like the world had ended.

"NO! Kuro-chin!" He launched into full-blown panic mode, upturning tables and chairs.

"Erm, hello…?"

"GAHHH!"

Murasakibara almost dropped his pocky and the pink package as he swivelled around and suffered a heart attack.

"Kuro-chin!"

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun?"

Instead of the normal apathetic eyes, Kuro-chin's eyes now held curiosity and an 'I'm still half asleep' look that seemed cute enough to melt the pocky in Murasakibara's hands. And the overly-large t-shirt which hung over his too-large boxers did nothing to help.

"Ah! Good thing you remember me. How do you feel?"

"Is something wrong? Ah…" Kuro-chin's stomach decided to voice its discontent, "Is there anything to eat?"

Strangely enough, it seems like Kuro-chin is acting normal…

And then came the next shock.

"Please?" Large, blue, puppy eyes unconsciously turned on full force.

Murasakibara's brain shut down.

"Of course! What would you like?"

It was only then that his brain actually digested what Kuro-chin had just done.

"Murasakibara-kun? Are you alright?"

"YES! I mean, yes!"

Murasakibara, for the first time in his life, was almost shocked to the point of hyperventilation.

* * *

"Here… What would you like?"

Kuro-chin looked up at the vertical cupboard that stretched from the ceiling to the floor.

It was filled with nothing but sweets, sweets, sweets and the occasional snack.

"May I please have that one?"

With one corner of his light-blue t-shirt slipping off, the adorable, unbearably cute Kuro-chin raised his left arm and pointed at a vanilla flavoured biscuit at the very top.

Murasakibara thanked the world that it wasn't the age-changing one.

A minus-five year old. Not possible. What would he be? An atom?

Well, back to the snack.

"Kuro-chin, how are you feeling?"

Contrary to popular belief, Murasakibara had a soft spot for the phantom sixth player. But in this situation, the Centre player couldn't believe his senses.

From what he could gather, Kuro-chin had been turned into a five year old through the biscuit (the inventor was a genius, idiot or both) but had retained his memories.

And somehow, it had revealed his natural five year old self and instincts. Adding onto that, it seemed that Kuro-chin himself didn't realise.

"I'm fine, but I think my clothes are a bit too large for me…"

Nibbling on the biscuit that was twice the size of his hand, Kuro-chin blinked up at the 204cm tall teenager whilst looking…quite…

"Let's change them, then." Trying to ignore the shaking of his voice, Murasakibara turned and casually tore open the package his manager had given him.

Inside were two sets of clothing.

One was a simple light blue hoodie that seemed just a tad bit too large. Underneath that was a small-sized white t-shirt. Next to that were plain boxers that were obviously for a five year old, and black shorts that would almost hang off Kuro-chin's hips. Wrapped up in paper were simple white sneakers and socks.

Murasakibara ignored the shoes and socks for the time being, turning around with the t-shirt, boxers and shorts in his hand.

Kuro-chin stretched upwards and set down the biscuit, concentrating with an adorableness that only little children could possess.

"Can you dress yourself?"

A nod of the head.

"Alright, I'll be in my bedroom, I need to change as well."

Murasakibara had to force himself out of the room with all his strength; gravity seemed to be working horizontally somehow. Particularly towards the blue-haired child in the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Murasakibara had finished changing and was browsing through the monthly basketball magazine, once again featuring the Kiseki no Sedai.

Another five minutes later, and the purple-haired player was beginning to worry.

Five years old or not, it shouldn't take you this long to change, right?

A light thud from the room Kuro-chin was in was enough to give the teenager a heart attack.

"Kuro-chin!"

Ducking his head to avoid the doorway, and still managing to brush against it, the centre rushed across the hallway.

Entering the room, and almost breaking the door handle in the process, Murasakibara's heart decided to try to escape his ribcage.

Tangled in the blankets, dressed completely, Kuro-chin looked up at his caretaker with teary eyes.

For the first time since he could remember, the sweet-addicted player decided that he could give up sweets. As long as he got to keep this version of his Kuro-chin.

A sniffle drew Murasakibara back to the present.

"Are you alright, Kuro-chin?" Crouching down, the teenager began to gently extract the imprisoned adorable boy.

As soon as he could, the little child wiped his tears away, before launching himself at his saviour.

With a surprised yelp, Murasakibara fell onto his back from the force behind the hug.

"M-Murasakibara-k-kun!"

Kuro-chin buried his head in the teenager's neck, his little arms hugging the tall player, whilst his legs curled up in his lap.

Murasakibara had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to look at the phantom player the same way ever again.

He also had a feeling he would never be able to give him up to the others to take care of.

"It's alright, Kuro-chin. Did something happen?" The tall centre smiled softly, something that happened about once in a millennia unless it included a certain light-blue-haired boy, hugging the cute transformed player to him.

"Don't leave me, Saki-kun!"

The player froze for a moment at the nickname; side-effect of the biscuit, obviously, before he chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Of course. I won't, don't worry."

For the next few minutes, the two sat there, not wanting to leave each other's presence so easily.

Whilst their views on basketball differed to the point that, to outsiders, it could seem like they hated each other, the two unique players had always felt a bond between them that wouldn't break no matter how separate their opinions were.

A comfortable silence settled over the two.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh wow, even I've forgotten when I posted the first chapter.

I'm sorry everyone!

But, I really can't write for this unless I'm in the mood; so for now, I've decided to split it into two parts. As in, the next chapter will still be focused on Murasakibara Atsushi.

Hopefully. Most likely. Sort of.

Well, thanks for reading the _second_ chapter!

Kage-chan!


End file.
